1. Field
The invention relates to a polarizer and a display device having the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a polarizer having both polarizing and condensing functions and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display, includes a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display panel which displays an image using a light provided from the backlight unit. The backlight unit includes a light emitting unit, a light guide plate, and optical sheets controlling a path of the light exiting from the light guide plate.
The light guide plate guides the light provided from the light emitting unit to the liquid crystal display panel. The optical sheets include a diffusion sheet and a prism sheet. The diffusion sheet diffuses the light exiting from the light guide plate and the prism sheet condenses the light exiting from the light guide plate toward a front direction of the liquid crystal display panel.
In addition, polarizers are respectively attached to front and rear surfaces of the liquid crystal display panel. The polarizers have absorption axes substantially perpendicular to each other and each of the polarizers linearly polarizes the light provided from the light emitting unit.